


Tumblr Imagines

by kdanielle123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanielle123/pseuds/kdanielle123
Summary: Imagines about Supernatural taken from my Tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh.” I say trying to grab the box of cereal on the top shelf of the cabinet. I was short and the boys tend to forget about that. I had been living with the Winchesters for four months now. I didn’t go hunting with them. I wasn’t into that. I did the research. Plus I was slightly socially awkward. Life has been pretty good living here in the bunker.

“Here.” I heard the voice of Sam say as he got the cereal down for me. It made me jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Thanks.” I said quietly as I made myself a bowl of cereal. Sam has always made me nervous. It wasn’t anything he ever did. It’s just his sheer size that scared me more. I was fine around Dean because he wasn’t as huge as his brother. I went into the library to start doing some research on the new case that the boys were fixing to go on. Half an hour later, I feel a giant hand on my shoulder making me jump again. I knew who’s hand it was. Even though he’s huge, he somehow is great at sneaking around. 

“Got anything?” He asked sitting down in the chair next to me. I didn’t look up at him. 

“No.” I said still looking at the book.

“Okay.” He said grabbing another book and started flipping through it. When his eyes were off me, I moved my chair slightly away from him. I’ve always had some personal space issues. It just comes with the fact I’m socially awkward. After a while, Dean came in.

“Hey, I’m going to the store. You guys need anything?” He asked.

“Get some fruit. We’re running low.” Sam said.

“Alright, whatever. Y/N?” 

“Uh, no thanks.” I said looking up at him for a second then back to my book.

“Fine.” Dean then left. Me and Sam sat in silence for a bit.

“This has nothing.” Sam said setting his book down. He leaned over me and grabbed another book. I eyes widened slightly at the fact he was really close. Sadly, Sam seemed to notice me going rigid.

“You okay?” He asked confused.

“Yeah.” I said still not looking at him. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he looked very confused.

“Do you hate me?” He asked. I finally looked up at him slightly shocked that was the conclusion he came to.

“No.” I said.

“Then what is it? You are so jumpy around me…” He paused. “Are you scared of me?” He asked surprised.

“No that would be silly.” I said noticing he was getting closer to me. I got up and put my book back on the bookshelf. He followed.

“Why are you scared of me? Have I done something?” He asked worried.

“No! It’s pretty silly.”

“It’s not silly if you’re always jumpy around me.”

“Well, I’m short, and you’re-”

“A giant?”

“Well…yeah.” 

“You know there’s advantages to having a giant friend.”

“What?” You asked. “I’m going to guess your idea is better than getting stuff off high shelves for me.

“No! Bear hugs.” He said gathering me in a hug. I struggled a little at first, but then I took comfort in the hug. It was actually really nice. I sighed. “See, I’m a giant teddy bear.” I laughed.

“Woah, Sam don’t smother the girl.” Dean said as he walked into the library. Sam chuckled. It was slightly weird because I could feel that laugh. He let go of me but still kept an arm around my shoulders. I no longer feared the man next to me. He is just a giant teddy bear. Now the real reason to be so nervous around him was the crush I was forming on him.


	2. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re the daughter of a hunter, who gets left behind at Bobby’s quite a bit, and best friends with Sam. Another hunter’s kid comes over to Bobby’s every once in a while, who is awful to the reader. Sam has finally had enough.

“Wonder who it is?” I asked Sam as we were watching Bobby answer the door. 

“It’s not my dad and Dean. They’re not supposed to be back for another week.” Sam said. You see me and Sam had become best friends since we are always the ones left at Bobby’s these days. Dean used to be here, but then he grew up. He’s hunting with their dad now, but Sam and I are the same age so we’ve always stuck together. 

“It’s not mine either. He’s still on the road.” I said. I had just got a call from my dad an hour earlier. When I saw who came through that door, my heart dropped. It was Michael. Michael was a grade A jerk. Sam has never met him before because he rarely comes by, but the last time we both stayed at Bobby’s, I ended up never leaving Bobby’s side. I didn’t feel safe to be alone, which is very unlike me at Bobby’s. I reached out and grabbed Sam’s arm.

“Who is that?” He asked.

“That’s Michael the guy I told you about.” I said nervously.

“That’s the jerk that hurt you?” He asked furious. I nodded. “Don’t worry, he’s going nowhere near you.” Bobby shut the door and told Michael that he should go unpack. Me and Sam got into my room before either one of them could see us. Bobby only had two extra bedrooms, so that means that Sam will probably have to share with Michael.

“Did you ever tell Bobby?” Sam asked as we sat down on my bed.

“No, but he might have figured it out since I’ve only ever been like that when Michael had been around.” We talked for a bit about nothing really, but then Michael came bursting through the door.

“Look at this! The freaky girl with a legendary” He rolled his eyes at that. “Winchester.” Sam stood up in front of me. Michael had a good 2 inches on Sam and was quite built for his age.

“Leave her alone.”

“Oh, my bad is she your girlfriend? Well you Winchesters can do so much better if you tried. She is some mistake that came from a one-night stand.” Tears started forming in my eyes. “Her dad leaves her here all the time, so that should tell you something.” Dad didn’t like me being alone when he was on hunts. It’s not like I have an older brother who will take care of me.

“You’re one insult away from starting a war.” I had never seen Sam this mad. He looked like he was about to go off on Michael. 

“You can’t see it? She’s never going to make it in this world. She’s not pretty, and she can’t defend herself.” That’s when Sam threw a punch and hit Michael. Blood started coming from his mouth. “Oh, you’re going to regret that.” Michael said as they started fighting. I just sat there in shock. Sam rarely got mad, so this was new. Just then I heard the heavy footsteps of Bobby coming up the stairs. 

“What are you two doing?” Bobby asked in his booming voice. Both boys froze.

“He attacked me!” Michael said.

“He was insulting Y/N.” Sam said.

“Y/N can I talk to you?” Bobby asked. I nodded, got up, and followed him into the kitchen.

“Tell me the truth. I know you won’t lie.” So I told Bobby everything from the first time Michael was over to what happened just now. “I knew there was something wrong. I should have seen it. I’m sorry.” Bobby said hugging me. 

“It’s okay.” I said into his shoulder. 

“I’m calling Michael’s dad now to let him know Michael is no longer welcomed here. No one messes with my kids.” I smiled. Bobby was like my second dad. Bobby let go to make the phone call. I went back to my room to see that Michael had gone back to his room, and Sam was sitting on my bed. 

“He’s leaving. Bobby is calling his dad now.” I said taking a seat next to him. He had a busted lip and what seems to be a black eye, but Sam was alright nonetheless. I hugged him tightly. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I did though. No one messes with my best friend.” I think at this point this was when I started to form a crush on Sam Winchester. I had always thought he was cute but hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat.


	3. Scaredy Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas watch a scary movie. SPOILERS for the Ring.

“Hey.” I say walking into Dean’s room. Dean was sitting on his bed cleaning one of his guns. “I’m about to watch the Ring. You want to watch?” The Ring is my favorite horror movie. I found it at a store during our last hunt, and I got so excited. I’ve been wanting to watch it ever since we got back.

“It’s my turn to go on a supply run. I’d rather watch the movie with you, but we have nothing here in the bunker.” He says putting his gun down. “Maybe Sam or Cas will watch it with you.” A slight blush comes on my face at the thought of watching a horror movie with Cas. I’ve had the biggest crush on the angel forever. 

“I’ll go ask Sam.” I say going towards the library. He wasn’t in there which is odd. I go to his room and find him passed out on his bed. I smile and leave his room. I guess I’m watching this alone. Cas isn’t in the bunker, and he might be doing some important angel business. I go into the living room area where I had everything set up. I had the movie put in, popcorn popped, and a nice big blanket and pillow for hiding oneself. I sit down on the couch and get comfortable before I press play on the remote. It was just getting to the part where they find the girl who watched the video earlier in the closet. It was coming. This part is pretty freaky.

“Hello, Y/N.” I jumped out of my seat and barely caught the popcorn before it spilt everywhere. Cas just had to pop up at this moment. I paused the movie and turned to Cas.

“Hey, Cas I didn’t realize you were coming back to the bunker.” 

“Did I scare you?” He asks.

“Yeah but it’s not your fault. You just came in at the wrong time.” I say pointing towards the tv.

“Dean called me asking if I wanted to join for a movie night. I didn’t have anything else to do, so I agreed to come.”

“When did he call you?”

“A few minutes ago.”

“That’s odd because Dean is going on a supply run. I guess he thought I needed someone to watch the movie with.“ 

“What is this movie?”

“It’s called the Ring. It’s about this video tape that if you watch it, you get a call saying you have seven days to live.”

“Why would anyone watch the video if they’re going to die in seven days?”

“Most people don’t believe the rumors. Some watch it on accident. The mystery behind the tape is the best part of this movie.”

“Well, then I shall watch it with you to understand the mystery.” I nod and get comfortable with Cas sitting next to me. As the movie goes on me and Cas are basically cuddling. We were getting to the part where Noah is about to be attacked by Samara. Samara was walking out of the TV screen and coming towards Noah. I was cuddling closer to Cas. This is the scariest part of the movie to me. That was when I felt something grab my leg and pull me off the couch. I screamed and kicked my other leg out to kick whatever just pulled me off the couch. I heard a grunt and saw it was Dean.

“Dean!” I yelled and reached for the remote. I paused the movie. Dean was sitting on the ground laughing. “Screw you, Dean.” I say getting off the ground and sat on the couch. “You just ruined the moment.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, but your face was priceless.” A very confused Sam walks into the living room. My scream must have woken him up. 

“What is going on?” Sam asks.

“Me and Cas were watching the Ring, and Dean decides to be a jerk and scare me.” I say.

“I almost didn’t want to do it. You two were finally doing something about your feelings.” Dean says. Me and Cas look at each other confused. “Don’t do that. You two like each other. Now do something.” Dean says as he leaves the room. Sam had already walked back. Me and Cas just sit in silence for a bit. We didn’t play the movie. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asks.

“Yes, it’s a good thing Dean and Sam put carpet in this room. I about had a heart attack, but other than that I’m good.” More silence. “Should we talk about what Dean said.” 

“Y/N, I do have feelings for you. I can’t lie about it.”

“I like you too Cas.” He smiles. We then share a passionate first kiss. We break apart, and I can’t help the smile that comes across my face. Cas smiles as well, and we settle back down. I press play, and we finish the movie. “Hey, Cas.” I say as the credits roll.

“Yes?”

“Do you think you can get your brother Gabriel to help with a prank?” 

“I’ll ask him. Are you wanting revenge on Dean?”

“Yes, even though he got us together, he needs to pay for scaring me.” 

The next week, Dean was visited by the Grudge. And yes, I got it all on tape.


End file.
